The Mindset of Hellbent Persons
by FMASTA9
Summary: First Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood Fanfict by FMASTA9! Not the best, but It's a start! More to come.


**Author's Notes: **It is time...Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood Fanficts by FMASTA9 are here! This just so happens to be the first. I'll admit, it kinda sucks. When I looked at the notes I took for it, I screwed myself over by not writing in any dialogue and replacing important details with blah blah yada yada. Not the best idea on my part, but I pieced it together and came up with this LingxLonFon quick one-shot. (And you guessed it, they happen to be one of my top couples of the show! Prepare for continuity patterns!) So enjoy...I suppose...this wonderful start to another one of my favorite series of anime...stories...for fanfiction. That is all.

* * *

><p><strong>The Mindset of Hell-bent persons<strong>

"We have to operate immediately, or I fear the worst," the doctor commanded. "Ling, I know this is likely traumatic for the both of you, but for your sake, I suggest you go have a seat in the hall," Hawkeye stated to Ling. "Forget it, I won't leave her to suffer the pain alone!," Ling retaliated. "You being here will only threaten her

resolve, the best thing you can do right now is go into the other hall!" "I refuse, she's my partner, I have the right to oversee her wellbeing," LonFon spoke up, "My lord, she's right, the best you could do for me is to not be a witness to my moment of weakness." "LonFon...are you sure about this?" "Yes, my lord, it would be an act

of kindness on your behalf to honor my request, please!" "Tch…Okay then, but if you need me, I won't be far away, just down the hall, understand?" "Yes." Ling bowed. "Do what you can for her, please." "She's in good hands, as are you, so there's nothing to worry about. My commander will be arriving soon and will likely wish

tospeak with you," Hawkeye stated confidently. "Right, I shall await his arrival in the mean time then, what about Ed and Al?" "They won't be far behind the colonel I'm sure." "That's good, I'll take my leave now...LonFon...stay strong for me, okay." She nodded in confirmation, making Ling smile before exiting the room. Not

even5 minutes had passed and LonFon was screaming in pain constantly. Ling sat on his bench in the other hall, his sword in hand, doing his best to tolerate the screams of his suffering partner. Each time she screamed, his heart tensed, knowing that it was his fault for her being in such a condition in the first place, though

she'd deny it, he admitted that they weren't prepared for their battle with the two homunculi. He felt it should have been him in there, screaming in agony, instead of LonFon. The helpless feeling in his gut wrenched his mind over, a feeling he never particularly enjoyed when it came to his friends and family. When Ed and Al

showed up, LonFon's screams dulled down to heavy gasps, both signs leading Ling to feeling better. His friends and family were okay for the time being, and the fact made his shoulders relax some. "We're sorry about-" Ed started to say, but Ling interrupted him, "don't be. It was in our full determination to help you that this

kind of thing should have been expected. But you really shouldn't blame yourselves, LonFon is strong…unlike me." "Don't be stupid, were it not for your help, we would have never survived let alone escaped with a homunculus in hand even!" "Well…you've got a point there." Ling smiled. Colonel Mustang was running late, which

gave Ling time to visit LonFon. "I'm glad to see you're okay, LonFon," Ling smiled as he sat on the bed. LonFon smiled back at him. "My Lord, I thank you for your concern, but you mustn't burden yourself with a broken tool such as myself." "Don't be ridiculous, I never saw you or Fu as tools, you two are like family to me, and

that's never going to change." "But Master Ling, I-" "It pains me to see you two get injured. But to know you're both alright in the end always brings me comfort." "Master Ling…I-" "LonFon dear, don't speak. You need to rest after that hell you've just been through." "Okay." He smoothed down her hair and clasped his hand

around hers. He kissed her on the lips, to LonFon's surprise, fixed her covers, and gripped her hand once more before walking over to the door. "You just rest, I won't be far away so just holler if you need me." "Master Ling…thank you." She closed her eyes, blush still visible in her face, and went to sleep. Ling blew out the candle

and silently shut the door. His smile turned to a frown as he returned to his bench. The Elric brothers returned to talk to him, but Mustang had arrived, greeting Ling with an outstretched hand. "You must be Ling Yao, I'm glad to have met you in person." "And you must be Col. Mustang, it is an honor to meet you as well."

"Mustang? Mustang! MUSTANG!" Gluttony emerged from the other room, rage in his eyes. Within seconds, his new form devoured half of the safe house. The group took LonFon to the car. "LonFon, I promise to return to your side once this is over, so stay strong for me, okay." "My lord! Please, don't go!" "I'm sorry, LonFon, but

I must, this may be as close as we get to realizing our dreams. I promise to come back, safe, and in one piece. Take care of her for me, would you?" "Of course." Ling then sped off with the Elric brothers to confront the Homunculus. Little did they know that they were both destined for a visit to hell that night. Lucky for LonFon,

her's was already over, but Ling's had just begun.


End file.
